narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushido
Bushido was the grandson of Mifune and eventually a mediator to the hidden villages. Background At some point in time he encountered Orochimaru in the land of iron. Orochimaru who desired corpses was slaughtering Samurai. When Bushido arrived Orochimaru saw potential and tried to kidnap the boy who fought off the assailant. In a desperate attempt to save his comrades he severed orochimaru's left arm and mortally wounded the sannin with a slice along his waist. When Kabuto arrived he continued fighting and even with his mass exhaustion fought of Kabuto, Kabuto acknowledged defeat and in a final effort knocked Bushido unconscious. He used chakra and used gene splicing to fuse Bushido's cells with that of the spiral faced Zetsu. Personality Bushido is a calm, disciplined and level-headed person who hardly reacted even when Danzō Shimura was found to be manipulating his grandfather. During the conferences with the Kage he is generally the one who keeps the meetings productive and on track, usually by using his lack of association with shinobi and their past conflicts to act as a neutral mediator. He is also very humble, having taken responsibility for criticising the Kage during the meeting, rather than attributing it all to Danzō's manipulation, asking the shinobi for forgiveness afterwards. As he clashed with a reincarnated Hanzō, he addressed him with much respect, promising him he would have spoken of him like a hero, and praising his great faith. Beneath his calm surface Bushido is a warrior of strong ideals, devoted to the ideal of harmony (和, wa). He showed no hesitation in committing his samurai fully to fighting the threat of Akatsuki despite the Land of Iron's long held position of neutrality in ninja wars. Bushido is also shown to be a fearless warrior, even in his youth when he was the only one who dared to fight Orochimaru when every one of his fellow samurai fled at the very sight of him. Bushido is also shown to be comically senile. This was shown when he borrowed a communications battery from one of his subordinates to emulate Lightning Release to neutralise Deidara's bombs. Once Deidara was re-captured, he ordered his subordinate to contact HQ only for the shinobi to point out he can't because Mifune borrowed his battery. Appearance Bushido was a young man of average height who wore primarily green clothing with puffed up pants tied with bandages around the lower leg with green sandals. He wears a green sleeveless shirt with a steel breastplate and green metal thigh and forearm protectors. He also has blonde hair and red eyes. His shirt has a large plate covering the abdomen with two pieces of string forming an X on it. He bears two Swords on the left side of his waist tied to a rope belt. These swords are later replaced with two Kokuto. While off duty he wears a white haori over a lavender top with black pants. This is topped with a conical styled asian hat. Abilities Due to the extensive training he received and his status as a pseudo-jinchūriki, he could hold his own and against several skilled shinobi, even pressuring most of the Konoha 11 and a Wood Release user such as Yamato. Kenjutsu Bushido is a master swordsman who wields a katana. He is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. His mastery of Iai is such that Orochimaru and others have stated how it was useless to try and perform hand seal-induced techniques against him, due to the fact that Bushido is capable of attacking within the short time it takes to make the necessary hand seals. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large summon creature such as Ibuse. Due to his extensive knowledge of swordplay, Mifune can judge the weaponry skill of his opponents, telling how potent or diminished the opponent's skills are, after a single clash. Like his subordinates, he is also capable of channelling chakra through his sword to increase its cutting power or send a wave of chakra with a swift swing of his sword as a powerful long-range attack. In the anime, his precision was even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of one of his swords, stop his attacks a moments notice, and produce shock-waves from his strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Ninjutsu Bushido's genetic material is nearly identical to Hashirama's, and he has access to Wood Release, albeit on a much weaker scale than Hashirama himself. Tobi has knowledge of several Wood Release techniques, and was able to identify Obito's use of the Wood Release: Cutting Technique. He was able to create a giant wooden statue, through which he could simultaneously perform techniques of all five elemental nature transformations, as well as utilize the wooden statue's thousand arms with devastating effects. Arcs